carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Love-a-Lot Bear
"I just love waterskiing with you, Wish Bear, we'd make a wonderful team!" Love-a-Lot Bear 'is one of the ten original Care Bears that was created by the American Greetings Cards. Appearance She has bright pink coloured fur and her belly badge is two joined red and pink hearts. The red heart has a pink outline and the pink heart has a Yellow outline. In ''Care Bears: Adventures In Care-a-Lot, she has a short ponytail tied in a clip (with hearts) and a purple scarf. Personality She is a kind bear that loves everything. Whenever she talks she always uses the word "Love." Abilities Love-a-Lot's Special Task is to help spread love (She is a Bit like Cupid). She is also a Fortune Teller. Like the other Care Bears, she can use the Care Bear Stare. Original Series ''The Land Without Feelings'' Love-a-Lot Bear makes her animated debut in the very first Care Bears 1983 television special. After a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he ends up in the gloomy Land Without Feelings ruled by Professor Coldheart, who turns him into a Green Creature Slave. It's up her and the rest of the crew to defeat the mad professor and return the boy to normal. ''Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine'' In the follow-up to the original TV special, Love-a-Lot is among the bears who must once again stop Coldheart and his new sidekick Frostbite from tricking a boy named Paul into helping him complete his "Careless Ray Contraption" that will freeze everyone's feelings. ''The Care Bears Movie'' Love-a-Lot Bear appears in the first Care Bears theatrical film as one of the bears who welcomes the children Kim and Jason to Care-a-Lot during the "Nobody Cares Like a Bear" song sequence. She is later part of the crew of the ship The Cloud Clipper as they travel through the Forest of Feelings looking for their lost friends. After re-uniting with their wayward comrades, and joining forces with the Care Bear Cousins, the group travels to Earth to combat the evil Spirit and seal her away for good. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bear feature film tells the story of how the Care Bear Family, including Love-a-Lot first arrived in Care-a-Lot after they escaped capture by the evil Dark Heart. When the villain later propositions a girl named Christy into helping him finally capture his fuzzy prey once and for all, Tenderheart is among the few remaining members not to be imprisoned, and must formulate a plan along with two children named John and Dawn to rescue his friends. After arriving at Dark Heart's secret lair, they and Christy are able to free the others and convince Dark Heart to care himself, transforming him into a real boy. Trivia '''In other languages: Danish: Kærligbjørn ("Loving Bear") Dutch: Knuffelbeertje ("Cuddle Bear") French: Groschéri ("Great Darling") French (Canadian): Cupinours German: Lieb-mich-Bärchi ("Love-Me-Bear") Italian: Amororsa ("Love Bear") Japanese: ラブアロットベア ("Love-a-Lot Bear") Norwegian (cartoon): Kjærestebamse ("Darling Bear") Norwegian (comic): Nussebamse ("Kiss Bear") Polish: Miś Miłości ("Love Bear") Portuguese: Amorosa ("Loving") Spanish: Amorosita ("Love Bear") Spanish (Spain): Amoroso ("Love Bear") Swedish: Hjärtegod ("Heart Good") Gallery Love-a-Lot Bear 1.gif|Love-a-Lot Bear clipart Mystery solved by Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|"Well, at least the mystery's solved," said Love-a-Lot as she found the Cloud Worm. Love-a-Lot Bear thinking.jpg|"Now, if I just knew what to do about it." Love-a-Lot Bear saving herself.jpg|She saves herself by holding onto the twin balloons she has made. Bubble gum scented Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Bubblegum-scented fluffy Love-a-Lot plush with DVD included Love-a-Lot Bear story page.jpg|Love-a-Lot in the book called "Special Delivery" Love-a-Lot Bear with a lunchbox (2007's version).jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear carrying a lunchbox as depicted in Adventures in Care-a-Lot Love-a-Lot Symbol.png|This is Love a Lot's sign Love a lot1.png|Love-A-Lot Bear as a cheer leader. Category:Care Bears Category:Females